


A Boring Evening

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair are on surveillance duty





	A Boring Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'stakeout'

 

A Boring Evening

By Bluewolf

The blue and white truck was parked two blocks from the antique shop whose owner, the police knew, fenced stolen goods. He had been caught once or twice with stolen goods that he claimed he had bought in good faith, and the police had never been able to prove otherwise.

So now they were maintaining a surveillance, staking out the building using the skills of a member of Major Crime. Jim Ellison's eyesight was acute enough that he would be able to see clearly whoever went to enter the shop... which at this time of night was officially closed. Challenged about that, about working in his shop several hours after it officially closed for the day, the owner pointed out that he had to clean the place, and dusting all his stock took time.

It sounded reasonable.

Jim watched with the patience developed through years of standing guard, years of waiting, ready for an enemy to attack.

Blair sat beside him, far less patiently. While he was still a TA he could occupy his time grading papers, preparing pop quizzes... but now he was a cop, he had to watch, only able to see distant figures moving, totally unable even to begin identifying who those figures were, although he knew his partner could. His main responsibility was to keep Jim from zoning, and so he filled the silence with a series of stories - most were based on fact, although most were also embellished to some degree. Just as long as he was proving a second stimulus to keep Jim from zoning on sight.

The light in the shop went off, and Jim sighed. "Nothing again," he muttered. They would be back the next night, this time in an unmarked car. Bad enough that there was a vehicle parked near the shop every night; but at least they could vary what they used.

He waited a few more minutes - leaving as soon as the shop owner closed up wasn't a good idea - then started the truck and moved smoothly away.

So often, surveillance was a total waste of time!


End file.
